


It's All Too Much

by youngskeleton



Category: Bandom, The Strokes
Genre: Cabin Fic, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngskeleton/pseuds/youngskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"thought it would b cool 2 rough it 4 a few days. like that writer u always read. fuckin bad idea,<br/>very bord n cold. plz rescue me" </p>
<p>Nikolai gripped his Motorola with his right hand, and tugged on a strand of hair with his left.<br/>Julian had the strangest ideas sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Too Much

> thought it would b cool 2 rough it 4 a few days. like that writer u always read. fuckin bad idea, very bord n cold. plz rescue me 

Nikolai gripped his Motorola with his right hand, and tugged on a strand of hair with his left. Julian had the strangest ideas sometimes. He had taken off a couple days ago without telling anyone, and hadn't been responding to any calls, emails or texts. Ryan, their manager, had been going insane in trying to find the singer, and the rest of the band were equally perturbed. Fab thought Julian had just burnt out, after the stress of Room On Fire, and had decided to quit. Albert suggested that he had been abducted by aliens. Nick, when asked, only said "heroin" and nodded sagely. 

Nikolai had not offered any commentary, but in the back of his mind, there had been the uneasy thought that Julian, wandering, experimental, and perpetually unhappy, had joined another band. 

Without Julian, the band was on standby, and everyone was taking a break, including Nikolai. It was nice to not be on tour or in the studio, obsessing over tone or rhythm or memorizing a new song. He had been using this new found spare time to catch up on his library list, and had just sat down with a mug of tea and a Tolstoy novel. However, worry for his friend had discolored the impromptu vacation; he and Albert had gone to several bars last night, scouring the locations where Julian might have been. It had been unsuccessful, and the only thing they succeeded in finding were many, many bottles of beer, he recalled with a smirk. Nikolai's head was still a little foggy. 

His phone buzzed; another text. 

> im upstate in some bs cabin. drive up and call me when youre near albany and ill give u directions 

While he was in the process of methodically typing out a reply, his phone buzzed again. 

> dont tell the guys. 

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and sent back an "okay". His keys were cold, the wind was bitter out in the street, and the steering wheel was no better, but Nikolai was warm as he drove onto the black, shiny highway and up into the hills. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of creative writing ever. Let's see how it goes.


End file.
